spolecnostfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Kapitola 59: Spells and Scars
Den po návratu z Pirates’ Skyhold Společnost bez Kormaca vyrazí hledat posily pro případ že jim to s Ashamadai nevyjde. Kira vede Maexe a Saie do přístavu. Loď Talona Karrde je příliš zajímavá na to aby jí ignorovala. Nákres Wild Karrde Cestou k otočené lodi si Skupina srovnává info které mají. Talon Karrde, kapitán lodi podle všeho nějakou dobu zpět zjistil pravou identitu Windharrowa. Windharrow se ho pokusil zbavit, ale Talon ho pouze vyhodil z lodi a odjel z města. Když dorazil do Yartaru podruhé, přemýšlel Windharrow jak se ho zbavit. Pár dní po něm do Yartaru dorazila Společnost na palubě Tymory. Windharrow stvořil plán. Nechal Talonovi vzkaz že se ho Společnost chystá zabít. Cestou z jeho lodi ještě mlátil do boku Tymory a vzbudil Maexe. Jako Porren potom vzal přístavní dokument Talonovy lodi a chystal se ho dát Společnosti v případě že příjdou na radnici. Tak se ale nestalo. Dal ho tedy Water Baronce, která v té době věřila že Porren je harfeník který se jí snaží pomoci. Jeho plán byl, aby Společnost vyrazila na loď s představou že jim tam někdo pomůže a Talon je nechal zavraždit protože byl varován. Nic z toho se nestalo a Talon Karrde i se svojí lodí opustil Yartar několik chvil před jeho zničením. Společnost zaklepe na bok otočené Lodi. Po můstku který je podivně zakroucený vyjde starší Yuan-Ti. Napůl had, napůl žena. Stejně jako Tieflingové se Yuan-Ti pohybují v širokém spectru. Někteří jsou téměř úplní hadi s rukama, jiní jsou jen malinko divnější lidé kteří mají například hadí oči. Tato je relativně blízko lidem. Má divné oči a rysy ve tváři jako had, její kůže působí slizce a šupinatě. Má velké dápy a nepřirozeně dlouhé ruce a nohy. Jinak je velmi blízko lidem ačkoliv působí dost nepříjemně. Má podobně syčivý hlas jako Lizardfolk. “Ccoo Chhhcete?” Ptá se žena. “Promluvit si s Talonem.” Odpovídá sebevědomě Kira. Proběhne pár slov o tom že je Talon Karrde pirát, Yuan-Ti to viditelně pobaví. “Kapitán je ve měssstě, vrátí ssse za hodinu. Jessstli máte ssschůzku můžete na něj počččkat na lodi..” Navrhuje nakonec H’Sishi To by šlo. Společnost vyrazí přes podivné prkno na palubu lodi která je vzhůru nohama. Není to jednoduché. Kira padá dolů z prkna. Maex se dokonce zasekne v místě kde se otáčí gravitace a chvilku bezmocně vlaje. Sai ho přitáhne a Kira dojde za nimi. Všichni se octnou pod hladinou vodu na palubě lodi. Výhled je tu téměř mimozemský. Yuan-Ti jim poukáže na část paluby, pravděpodobně kde mohou počkat a zmizí v podpalubí. Kira si prohlíží mořské dno nad plachtami lodi. Přístav má na dně několik potopených lodí a utrhlých kotev. Saigwanatha zaujme Assasinka která si hraje s házecí dýkou u dveří do podpalubí. Příjde k ní a beze slova jí vyzve na duel “v hraní si s dýkou”. Slečna má sleight of hand 31 bez hodu. Saigwanath se pokusí, ale nevyhraje. Dále potichu nabídne svou dýku ženě, jako cenu za to že prohrál. Ta si zkontroluje její vyváženost a úsměvem mu jí vrátí. Maex řeší spolu s prvním důstojníkem Dankinem jak funguje zvracení z lodi. Dankin, černoch se čtyřmi “pruhy” vlasů na hlavě vypráví o velkém zvracecím problému ze začátku jejich cest. Sai se mezitím pokusí skrze Weave podívat na okolí lodi. Celá Wild Karrde je magický předmět. Několik velkých uzlů v trupu tvoří bublinu kolem lodi kde se otáčí realita. Saigwanath neudrží uzel a ten vyletí do Assasinky. Přesně řečeno do její pusy. Chvilku se nic neděje. Pak Assasinka otevře pusu. Její jazyk z ní vyjede ven, rozhlédne se a říká “Ahoooj! Jak se tu máte? Je super mít vědomí!” Shada D’ukal, vražedkyně z Wild Karrde neváhá ani na moment. Jeden rychlý sek dýkou a jazyk se válí na palubě. “Proooč, mohli jsme bejt kamarádi :(“ Dunkin procházející okolo probodne jazyk Long Swordem a s tázavě přizvednutým obočím se otočí na Shadu. Ta jen prokrčí rameny. O chvilku později celá loď zaduní varovným zvukem. O pár vteřinu později jsou slyšet kroky na protočeném prkně. Talon Karrde Talon Karrde a Rytíř který vypadá že se do tohoto prostředí absolutně nehodí přícházejí na palubu. Muž drží obě ruce za zády. “Co se tu stalo?” ptá se jako první při pohledu na Jazyk. Dankin mu to řekne. On to přejde. “Talon Karrde, nezávislý informační zprostřekoval” než stihne kdokoliv zareagovat pokračuje. “Společnost... Čemu vděčím na tuto návštěvu?” Usměje se muž. “Vzhledem k tomu co vím o Deck of Many Things Vám asi nechci podat ruku, že?” Ptá se s úsměvem Kira. Talon se neurazí, pomalu vyndá z zpoza zad obě ruce v bílých rukavicích a usměje se na ně jako by je viděl prvně. Pomalu začíná sundavat rukavice z rukou. Tak jak Kira čekala má pod nimi šupinaté drápy, které mívala i Sienne. “Ano… Talony byly mou první kartou. Uměl bych si představit lepší začátek. Druhá karta byla Rytíř, pro starého piráta to bylo překvapení..” Talon se otočí a Muž ve zbroji k němu příjde blíže. “Toto je Ser Price.” Rytíř se ukloní. “Uhodnete mou třetí kartu?” usměje se Talon na Kiru. “Jsem si jistá že byla divoká..” Odpovídá Kira zatímco se rozhlíží. Talon se znovu usměje. “Je to tak. Mou poslední kartou byl Wish. Vítejte na Wild Karrde.” “Pojďte prosím se mnou dolů do podpalubí ať si popovídáme tam. A s tím Wild Magickem si nedělejte starosti.” Pronese jakoby mluvil o počasí Talon směrem k Saigwanathovi. Windharrow v Saiově hlavě pronese něco co zní jako staré moudro: "You can't even speak with your wife at home without Talon Karrde hearing about it." Přední část podpalubí je zařízena jako pracovna s velkým množstvím skříněk na magnety. Jedna z nich je otevřená a obsahuje velké množství malých ruliček papíru. Talon Karrde usedne za stůl a založí si ruce před sebe. “Živím se prodejem informací. Jak Vám moci pomoci?” Maex se konečně odhodlá k mluvení. “Elementální kult ohně se... “ “... chystá spálit Neverwinter pomocí devastačního orbu.” Dořekne spolu s ním Talon Karrde. “Ano, nebo to tak alespoň má vypadat.” Pokračuje broker. Vím toho více. Máte něco co by jste mi mohli nabídnout za moje informace? Kira s arogantním úsměvem položí na stůl diamant v ceně 500g “myslím že o platbu se bát nemusíte.” “Zatím držíte v ruce polovinu toho co si normálně účtuji má drahá.” zkazí jí ideály Talon. Maex si není jistý jestli tomu rozumí. “Moment. Takže jakože my Vám zaplatíme a vy nám pak něco řeknete? To je nesmysl.” “Taková jsou pravidla.” Odvětí Talon. Maex nesouhlasí. "Je to otázka relativní síly.” Vysvětluje Talon. “Tady v Neverwinteru, s bandou sekt které se perou mezi sebou a všechny běhají kolem Vás, nemáte žádnou vyjednávací pozici. Neudělal bych podobný obchod ani kdybych byl ten nejdůvěrychodnější klient v historii. Což nejsem. Ale musíte pochopit Váš úděl, doba je zlá.” Společnost a Talon Karrde se dlouze domlouvají o tom kdo co za co bude jak platit. Sai nabízí schopnost dostat se do House of Knowledge a Talon mu vysvětlí rozdíl mezi informací a vědomostí. Kdo aktuálně vládne v Yartaru je cenná informace. Cokoliv co je více než sto let zavřené v knihovně čarodějů už moc ne. Kira na Talona dokonce použije Suggestion a odpovědí jí je pouze přivezdnuté obočí. Maex nabízí službu a nakonec to skončí u toho že se Maex rozhodne až potom co jim Talon informaci předá. Prý bude mít dvě části. “Mno.. moc toho nevím… ale.. Bastien Thermander….” Začne klasicky Talon, což Společnost rozesměje. “Je manžel Vanifer” dokončí za něj Kira s představou že to bude celá informace. “Bastien Thermander, manžel Vanifer, bratr Idrys Thermander, není příliš moudrý. Vyrazil se svou armádou o 35ti jednotkách na začátku tohoto deseti dne.” Společnost lape po dechu ohledně informace s Idrys. “Jeho plánem je, udělat na Vás past. Díky této mapě” Otočí se a vyndá jeden z malých papírů na kterém udělá křížek. “tam na něj budete moci čekat vy, místo aby to bylo naopak.” “To je první část mé informace.” Talon udělá pauzu. “Ta druhá se týká jejich pravého plánu. Jestli s sebou mají opravdu devastačí orb je otázka, rozhodně ale chtějí probudit Maegeru, primoridála spícího pod Gauntlgrymem. Budou k tomu potřebovat speciální artefact který je aktuálně v držení jedné z frakcí Neverwinteru. To už je ale jiný příběh.” Maex kývne hlavou. Saigwanath vyndá na stůl jeden z prstenů Aerisi. Cení si informaci na dalších tisíc goldů. Talon prsten sebere a tázavě kouká na Maexe. Ten mu oznámí že si nemyslí že informace má cenu služby. Talon to příjme. Kira děkuje a ptá se kdy bude Talon odjíždět z města. “Do čtyř dní. Chystám se směrem do Hlubiny.” “Měl by jste se zastavit v Red Larchi, kopeme tam řeku. Kdyby jsme něco potřebovali.” Směje se Warlock Tiefling. Talon se usměje a uchopí dlouhý šuplík vedoucí ze stropu. Šuplik sjede a odhalí několik sérií červených šupinatých sending stones. Jeden z nich vezme a nabídne ho za dalších tisíc goldů. Maex odmítá. Talon je s tím v míru. Šuplík zajíždí zpět do stropu. “Kdyby jste cokoliv potřebovali, víte kde mě v příštích pár dnech najdete.” “Přeji Vám hodně štěstí.” Rozloučí se Talon Karrde se Společností a vyrazí do vlastních kajut lodi. Společnost opustí Wild Karrde a diskutuje o Idrys a dalších plánech. Další Den zkusí Společnost najít spojence na tom nejšílenějším místě. Maex vede Saie a Kiru skrze rozbořenou část River Distriktu. Nad nimi se děsivě vznáší poslední z létajících ostrovů Neverwinteru. Cestou Saigwanath i ostatní vzpomínají co ví o klanu Many Arrows. Jejich zástupci totiž byli na Dessarin Summitu. Shard of the Night Jako zázrakem Společnost projde přes nebezpečnou část města a dostane se až k branám Cloak Tower, kde Kormac a ostatní z Pirates’ Skyholdu viděli orkské tábory. Maex zamlátí na bránu a chvilku potom se přes její vršek nahne hlava Ogra. “Co tu xete pidižvíci?” “Jdeme za uhmm Vansi!” Nechává si radit Maex od ostatních. “Ňáky malý ste, Grog vás pustit nemůže” oponuje Ogr. Kira použije iluzi zvětšění na Maexe a Sai zmizí za ním. “Hej! Uš seš velkej.. Ale gde je ten třetí?” “Proč nás prostě nepoustíš dovnitř?” “Tagjo” Brána se pomalu otevře. Orský tábor vyplňuje celé okolí vysoké věže. Je vidět několik orků brousících zbraně. Pár Orogů kteří si hází goblinem. Tábor Gnollů ve kterém Sai i Kira poznají Gnollího stopaře ze Summitu jménem Grrr’ark Ark’grrrak’aou. Vpravo od věže pochodují goblini kteří si hrají na armádu. Jeden z nich má ruce kolem pusy a předstírá zvuky trubky. Všichni se na trojici otočí. Společnost se okamžitě přestane cítit v bezpečí. “Take us to your leader!” Nakonec pronese Maex a jeden ze Spellscarred orků ho vede do věže. Orský tábor v okolí Cloak Tower Celá věž vypadá jako by jí někdo o pár metrů posunul. Táhne se vysoko do nebe a její hlavní vchod vypadá podivně. Maex, Kira a Saigwanath vstoupí do věže na pokyn orka. Výhled vevnitř je ještě šílenější než zvenčí. Celá věž je dutá, podobně jako Blackstaff tower ve Triboaru. Nahoru vede nepravidelné a rozbité točité schodiště. Po stranách věže jsou pověšeni čarodějové. Dvourozměrní čarodějové. Detail je příliš dokonalý na to aby to byly opravdu obrazy. Někteří jsou přidělaní pomocí kolíčků, jiní jsou probodnutí pomocí háků. Vstupy do dalších částí věže jsou zataraseny. Uprostřed věže sedí na umělém trůnu z lebek a zbytků Vansi, Spellscarred Orc Commander. Za ní dva ogři, oba nesoucí stejné modré jizvy jako jejich vůdce. Společnost si není jistá jak s orkyní mluvit. Lichotky u orka vyvolají jen posměch a zdá se že Vansi není schopná pochopit proč by měla pomáhat městu které jí nenávidí. Už se zdá že vyjednávání skončilo když jizvy ork commandera ožijí modrým plamenem. Vansi se napřímí a začne mluvit jiným slovníkem. “Přijímáme Vaší nabídku. Příjdete do Helm’s Holdu, kde budete vybaveni mocnými zbraněmi a pak vysláni do hlubin pevnosti Gauntlgrym kde probudíte Maegeru, prapůvodní.” Maex se snaží hrát o čas. “Očekáváme Vás v Helm’s Holdu dnešního večera.” zakončí Vansi podivnou konverzaci. Poté se probere skoro jako by neměla ponětí co se dělo. “Spokojený? Tak děte..” Vyšle Společnost zpět na cestu. Maex, Sai i Kira rychle opustí věž. Chtějí se poradit za hradbami tábora. Maexovi se k nohám přikulálí pomlácený goblin a když zvedne zrak jeden z Orogů kteří si Goblinem házeli mu naznačuje ať mu goblina hodí zpět. Maex se ohne, ale omylem si goblina přišlápne a přetrhne ho vejpůl. Oba Orogové roztáhnou ruce do stran a zírají na Maexe s výrazem “The Fuck Dude?” Bývalý otrok rychle chytí nového goblina vedle věže a hodí jim toho. Orog si ho párkrát vykopne kolínkem aby zjistil jeho aerodynamiku a pak dá Maexovi Palec. Společnost vyrazí za bránu a pryč z orkské části města. Kira která se snaží plížit ven ve skutečnosti dělá takový bordel a kope do tolik věcí že orkové kteří hlídkují ve městě mají strach že městem prochází armáda a nikdo z nich společnost nezastaví. Sai i Maex si myslí že Vansi spadá pod Ohnivý kult a vtipkují o tom že se pokusili najmout ohnivý kult do boje proti ohnivému kultu. Navzdory tomu ale vyrazí do Helm’s Holdu. Helm’s Hold Se západem slunce dorazí k Helm’s Holdu. Slunce v západu vypadá jako rohy. Před Pevností zaslíbené Helmovi táboří barbaři. Skupina se dlouho rozhoduje jestli opravdu chtějí nakráčet do něčeho čemu věří že je past. Chtějí. Pomalu vyrazí přes most a skrze tábor barbarů. Vysocí šediví muži sídlí ve stanech a na bedrollech kolem hradeb města. Spousty vlků jsou zavřeni v klecích a vyjí na neexistující měsíc. Za branou Helm’s Holdu je v podstatě město. Velké náměstí které má ve svém středu galeje stojí před velkou Helmovou katedrálou. Po stranách je několik menších budov. Uličky se rozcházejí hlouběji do města. Srkze náměstí prochází několik mnichů. Jeden z nich přivítá hrdiny v Helm’s Holdu. Zdá se, že Společnost nezná. Tak jak je zvykem mnichů kláštera nabídne cestovatelům jídlo a střechu nad hlavou. Unavená Společnost která poslední hodinu cesty musela jít přes únavu s radostí přijíma. Maex si dá místní jídlo, které je pro ně připravené v opuštěném hostinci pro cestovatele. Kira a Sai jedí porce vlastní. Po jídle se Kira ještě chvilku drží vzhůru a drží hlídku. Odpočinek pro Společnost ale nedorazí. Vignette: Noční Můra https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k26idR0QYAY Saigwanath Homilion držící hlídku se vzpamatovává ze sna. Slyší jak někdo potichu otevírá dveře. Je teprve kolem páté ráno. Do místnosti vstoupí šest mnichů s paladinkou. Každý z nich má v ruce 10ft pole. Sai ještě chvilku sedí v meditační pozici, když vidí že mniši na povel paladinky vyrazili na tyčích odnášet spící členy, tak otevře oči a pozdraví. Paladinka ho pozdraví zpět a představí se jako Prorok Rohini. “Cože se to chystáte dělat?” “Jsou nakaženi Spellplaguem.” Odneseme je pod Helm’s Hold do Sanatoria a pokusíme se jim zachránit život. “Jak to můžete vědět?” “Naše jídlo reaguje na základní příznaky. V případě že se nevzbudí, je to známkou toho že byli nakaženi. Stále mají naději, prosím nezdržujte.” Sai se přepne do Weave Visionu. Rorini je ve skutečnosti iluzorní. Mniši kolem ní jsou Spellscarred. Sai na obojí poukáže. Prorok se prý jen drží v bezpečí. Co se týká mnichů jsou členy Dědiců Azura. Byli nakaženi, nebo zdědili Spellscarring. Sanatorium je vyléčilo, ale stále podléhají karanténě, proto zůstavají v chrámu. Začne dlouhá diskuze. Sai odmítá Maexe a Kiru vydat přinejmenším podezřelým mnichům. Rohini odmítá odejít bez “pacientů”. Popisuje základní příznaky mezi které patří i neodvratné sny. Ohání se dokonce zákony Lorda Protectora Neverembera. Sai probudí Kiru která okamžitě zalže na otázku jestli jedla místní jídlo. Rohini lež pozná. Nakonec Sai získá dvě hodiny, ale sám si zdravím jist není. Rohini odejde a nechá za dveřmi hlídku. Po hodině se Maex probudí. Všichni diskutují co dále. Dlouhou dobu zabere vzájemné prozkoumává pomocí sklíček True Visionu. Kira je na vodítku, Maexova chapadla jsou pixelová, Podivný Stínový goauld sedí Černochovi u páteře, u Saie v hlavě se nudí Windharrow a běhají po něm lodě a další záplaty. Jestli jsou opravdu nakažení ale s jistotou neví. Saigwanath lituje že si nevzali od Talona sending stone. Nakonec se skupina rozhodne z Helm’s Holdu uprchnout. Šlo o past, proto je sem Spellscarred Vansi poslala. Dost možná dokonce na dně Helm’s Holdu spellscarring vyrábějí. Za dveřmi stojí paladin, který zastupoval Helm’s Hold i na Dessarin Summitu. Společnost se ho snaží zbavit pomocí magie která ovlivňuje mysl. Charm a dva protichůdné Suggestion zařídí že se Paladin krátkodobě zblázní a žačne žvatlat. Společnost se dává na útěk a pronásledují jí mniši z kláštera. Sai, Kira a nakonec i Maex který na sobě polovinu cesty táhl jednoho z mnichů a pak se misty stepl se nakonec dostane skrze dav, vozíky s jídlem, hejno krys i proroka na mostě. Utíkají pryč z Helm’s Holdu aniž by měli přestavu jak strašnému osudu a o jaký chloupek právě unikli.